Daltisk Enigma Celestiale
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 41036 |no = 1744 |element = Tuono |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Una dea più antica dei Sei Dei Imperiali del passato. Secondo la leggenda, il corpo fisico di Daltisk si consumò nel tempo, lasciando il suo spirito libero di vagare da un mondo all'altro. Osservando l'evoluzione di questi mondi, decide infine se aiutarli a progredire ulteriormente o distruggerli. Si dice che, in rare occasioni, crei una manifestazione fisica di sé per influenzare direttamente lo stato attuale di un mondo. Stando al mito, il suo giudizio sul fato di Elgaia dipende dal modo in cui i suoi abitanti decideranno di usare quello che la Sala degli Evocatori conosce come il “Fenomeno Daltisk.” |summon = Notevole! Sei riuscito a evocarmi. Sei un tipo curioso, visto che molti si rifiutano di credere alla mia esistenza. |fusion = Eheheh… Pensare che avrei ricevuto potere da chiunque altro. Tuttavia, immagino che andrà bene. |evolution = |hp_base = 5532 |atk_base = 2341 |def_base = 2304 |rec_base = 2066 |hp_lord = 7871 |atk_lord = 3168 |def_lord = 3134 |rec_lord = 2785 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |ccant = 36 |ls = Prova della Guida |lsdescription = +70% a tutti i parametri; aumenta probabilità di attivazione di BB/SBB; l’attacco normale può colpire tutti i nemici |lsnote = 250% BB Atk, 7 BC per turn & fills 4-7 BC when hit |bb = Verità Tonante |bbdescription = Potente combo di 13 attacchi Tuono su tutti i nemici; aumenta enormemente la barra BB; aumenta considerevolmente l’efficacia dei CB 3 turni; i danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB e i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB 3 turni |bbnote = 8 BC instant fill, fills 4-7 BC when hit, fills 2-3 BC on Spark & 30% BB gauge fill rate boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 11 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Evoluzione |sbbdescription = Potente combo 16 ATT Tuono su tutti; aum. enormemente la barra BB; aum. considerevolmente rilascio di CB e CC 3 turni; aum. enormemente la barra BB 3 turni; i danni subiti aum. considerevolmente la barra BB e i danni da Scintilla aum. la barra BB 3 turni |sbbnote = 8 BC instant fill, 10 BC gradual fill, fills 4-7 BC when hit, fills 2-3 BC on Spark & 30% BC/HC drop rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 17 |ccsbbt = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 630 |ubb = Vascello Celeste |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 19 attacchi di Tuono su tutti i nemici; aumenta enormemente ATT BB e barra BB per 3 turni; i danni subiti aumentano enormemente la barra BB; riduce del 75% i danni subiti per 3 turni |ubbnote = 50 BC gradual fill, fills 50 BC & 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Giudizio Infinito |esitem = |esdescription = +30% a tutti i parametri; riduce del 50% i danni subiti nei primi 2 turni se equipaggi una sfera di tipo Potenziamento di Stato; probabile leggera rid. della barra BB del nemico; probabile riduzione della velocità di riempimento della barra BB per 2 turni |esnote = 7 BC fill after dealing 5000 damage & 40% parameter boost when BB gauge is above 50% |evointo = 41037 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50354 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 40133 |evomats8 = 40133 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Creatori delle Sfere |addcatname = Daltisk 7 }}